House of Toys
House of Toys is a Hidden Object Location in the '' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery'' game. It is the home of the master craftsman toymaker Nicholas and his son Peter, filled with the magic of Christmas and full of magnificent toys. But the key to the house has been lost amid the holiday work rush! Introduced to the game as part of the 2016 Christmas Update The Snowy Fairy Tale, it comprised the first part of the update's timed challenges. Access to House of Toys was locked until the Christmas Update went live on December 7, 2016. House of Toys is the 28th location to be added to the Darkwood Town map and is unlocked at Game Level 78. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest House of Toys unlocks at Game Level 78. During the The Snowy Fairy Tale special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to find the missing House of Toys Key. The Key can be found by searching any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once unlocked, the House of Toys requires Special Items to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of Golden Bells are required for each play of House of Toys. The number of Golden Bells needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Golden Bells can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Golden Bells upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Garden; Ship; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Golden Bells upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those that require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2017 February Update, House of Toys still requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play. House of Toys is now a Premium Location. Golden Bells may now be obtained in the following ways: as a reward for successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations, both Regular Locations which require only energy to access such as Mayor's Office and Premium Locations which require special items to access such as Clothing Store; by combining collections such as the Salvadore's Portraits Collection; and received as Free Gifts from Friends. During special event Timed Challenges, playing this location will yield 5 to 8 special event access pass keys per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in House of Toys. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Angel * Ax * Cannon * Chisel * Clover * Crescent * Crown * Dustpan * Elephant * Envelope * Fish * Gingerbread House * Giraffe * Hand Plane * Hare * Hedgehog * Hourglass * Kettle * Lion * Lollipop * Mallet * Map * Mask * Mug * Nanny Goat * Number 17 * Owl * Parrot * Peg-top * Pillow * Saw * Shield * Ship's Wheel * Skis * Snowman * Sword * Tambourine * Vase * Viking Helmet * Whale NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the House of Toys location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints Coming Soon... Related *SN Home *List of Hidden Object Locations *Hidden Object Modes *Location Ranks *Quests *Collections *Achievements Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough